


Say It

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan had never said "I love You" to Patton in their entire relationship. Patton decides it's time to change that.





	Say It

Patton pushed Logan against a wall, looking at him in look of lust and want."Come on,Logie!Say it~"Patton raked his hands through Logan's hair.

Logan bit his lip,"Hm,and What exactly do you want me to say~?"Logan Teased,leaning closer to Patton.

Patton grabbed on to Logan's tie, gently pulling him closer,"I love you. Come on,baby,just once~?"

Logan smirked,"I guess you are just going to have to make me then,huh~?"

Patton took off both of their glasses before pulling Logan into a passionate kiss,pinning his hands over his head. Logan was quick to kiss back, wrapping a leg around the Moral facet.Patton trail kisses down to the collar of Logan's shirt,already beginning to take off his tie, letting go of Logan's hands.Logan started to unbutton his shirt, letting out breathy moans as Patton kissed his collar bone.

Patton hit a certain spot on Logan's neck that drove Logan crazy. Logan bucked his hips onto Patton's, whining for more. Patton smirked and licked, sucked and bit on that one spot,enjoying Logan's sounds. Logan felt the words come to his brain,but held it in fear of Patton stopping and leaving him with a major hard-on.He rubbed against Patton,wanting- no,needing more friction between them,"Daddy~"

Patton stopped and shuddered at the name before whispering in his ear seductively,"Like that, Baby boy~?"

Logan purred nodding,"Yes Daddy~"

Patton smirked and stripped Logan of his shirt,holding on to his tie still. Logan untied Patton's cardigan and tried to take off his shirt before being cut off by Patton grabbing his wrists,"Well someone's a little needy, aren't they~" Patton chuckled.

"I want to see you."Logan looked at Patton,biting his lip.

Patton shrugged and slipped off his shirt,"Better?"

"Very much so." Logan nodded.

Patton smiled and kissed his cheek before unbuckling Logan's belt. Logan sighed in relief as a bit of the restraint on his boner was taken away. He unbuckled Patton's belt and unbuttoned his jeans,sliding them down to Patton's ankles.Patton kicked them off and pulled down Logan's pants and picking him up,"Let's take this to the bed,shall we?"

Logan quickly nodded, holding on to Patton as they both sank down to Patton's room.Patton set Logan on the bed,"Restraints or no?"

"Yes please."Logan said almost eagerly.

Patton nodded,taking Logan's wrists and tying to the bed post with his tie. He grabbed a spare tie and tied around his neck just like the usual tie.Patton looked down at his work before slipping of Logan's boxers and sucking on his fingers.Logan waited impatiently,wrapping his legs around Patton.

Patton took his fingers out of his mouth and inserted one in Logan's ass. Logan gasped as the finger was moved in and out,getting used to it quickly.Patton inserted another,"I bet you are just enjoying this,hm~?"

"I really am Daddy-Ah~"Logan moaned as the second finger was inserted, lightly pulling on the restraints.

Patton chuckled,moving them as he continued to stretch him.He added another finger and listened as Logan got used to it before pulling out. This earned a whine from the Logical trait.Patton smirked and tutted,"Ah ah ah~ Patience is a virtue, Baby boy~"

Logan was about to say something before Patton pulled down his own boxers,revealing his fully erect member.Logan bit his lip as Patton held his legs open and pushed in.Logan let out a long,drawn-out moan as he attempted to pull from the restraints,"Ah~Yes~"

Patton smirked and pulled out and slammed back in,making Logan shout,"Daddy~!"

Patton growled at the name,pushing back in and thrusting into him. Logan drew out a long series of moans and purrs.He gripped the tie that held him onto the bed as Patton grabbed the one on his neck,pulling him closer,kissing him roughly. Logan kissed back, whimpering as Patton Thrusted roughly into him. Patton brushed against Logan's prostate,making Logan wail out in pleasure against Patton's lips.Patton smirked,pulling away to focus on his thrusts.

He slammed into him repeatedly.Patton bit his lip, groaning and moaning softly as set on making Logan scream out his name. And of course,Logan was doing just that."Daddy~Oh,Fuck~ Daddy, I'm coming~!"

Patton thought it would be fun to pull out,"Say it first."

"W-what?"Logan looked at Patton, raising a brow.

"The three little words,come on,say it."Patton bent down to look at him.

Logan looked at him in Disbelief,"You cannot be serious right now.."

Patton nodded,"Very serious."

Logan chuckled before wrapping his legs around Patton,"I admire you."

"Not quite."Patton held his hips.

"Patton,you know,I am not good at those sorts of phrases, can't it just be understood?"Logan really did want to say it,but it was hard.... literally.

Patton chuckled,"Nope,say it~"

Logan gulped before finally saying it,"I love you,Patton."

Patton squealed before going back to his previous activity and slamming into Logan until he climaxed. Logan moaned and gripped the restraints as he went through his climax,feeling Patton release inside of him. Patton purred and pulled out, untying Logan and laying next to him,"I love you too,Baby."


End file.
